Dear Viktoria
by MrsAdrianIvashkov15
Summary: This is a letter type of story. It is about Rose writing a letter to her daughter Viktoria Named after Dimitri's sister
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It was nearing the one year anniversary of my boyfriend's death. And by death I don't mean when he got turned strigoi, I mean when I killed him. Yes I, Rosemarie Hathaway, killed the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov. I didn't want to, but when he came after me I knew it was the only choice. So, you ask how did I do it? Well, I don't like telling this story so I will tell it to you and one other only. Your godmother Lissa. You see, little Viktoria, when you get this letter I will be away on work. I am going to marry and guard Adrian Ivashkov, heir to the royal throne. Don't get me wrong my daughter, I loved your father with every single breath I had but once I found out about you well, I couldn't bear it. I had to kill him. On these pages I will explain my reasoning's and how I made the biggest choice of my life.

Chapter One

It was about a week after I escaped him the first time. I had just opened the package he sent me. My stake, I had left it after fighting my way out. On the note were the three sentences that would forever change my life:

_ You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over this lesson again the next time I see you-which will be soon.  
Love, D._

Ok, breathe, I thought to myself. I will just have to be prepared. When he comes, which he said will be soon, I will have to kill him. It helped that my best friend in the world Lissa was right next to me. I could feel her shock and compassion. The other thing I could feel was this weird sensation in my stomach. Sort of like cramps but not enough. It felt like kicking. I turned to Lissa, "Um… can you go in my travel bag and get a brown paper bag? I kinda need it." Lissa went to get the bag and as she got it I could tell she knew what it was. "Rose, are you serious? You couldn't possibly need it. Even if you did though, who would be the fath— oooh. You didn't! When?" Lissa asked me, "Right before the attack, we saw _them_ coming back." I took the box she handed me and I went and did my business. Sure enough, eight minutes later there was that little pink plus sign. This is when I knew you were on the way.  
After going to the nurse and explaining myself I got proper instructions. Everything was going well until about three months later. I was out at the same cabin Dimitri and I spent our last night together in. I heard noises at the window so I went out to see who it was. At this point I was so big with you that I was out of training, so you could clearly tell. (How I survived the other students is a way bigger story for another time.) As I walked out the stones led a path outside the magic ward, knowing what evils stay out there I decided to stay in bounds. I didn't want to lose my baby. "Hello?" I called out, "Roza, is that you? I told you I'd see you again. Come here let me see you." It couldn't be. Not this way… not now… well I must get it over with. I stepped into his view. "Come here, oh Roza how I've missed you. Oh, no. Is that….? Whose is it?" I saw a glint of jealousy coming form his evil eyes. "It's…yours. I found out after I got back from looking for you." I told him. And, honey your mother could never explain the look in your daddy's eyes after the realization that he was going to be father. "What is it? A boy or a girl?" He asked with the smallest hit of love coming from those cold blood red eyes. "It's a girl. I was thinking of naming her Viktoria after her aunt." I said rubbing my baby bump. "Viktoria. My sister. You got to know her well didn't you? I'm sure she would have been happy to hear that. Oh well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He told me. After seeing the question in my eyes he continued, "You can come live with me and once she is born I will turn you so you can be with me forever my lovely Roza." It was then that I realized I couldn't let him live. No matter if I was carrying his child or not. "I can't. Graduation is coming up. She will be born any week now. After I graduate and she is born I am going to live with Lissa on campus at Leigh. Tatiana will guard us heavily. No, I refuse to go with you. As much as I love you I cannot go for our daughter." I said. He started saying other stuff but I couldn't pay attention. I was too busy texting Alberta, the main guardian that Dimitri showed up.  
Not even five minutes later I heard footsteps. Dimitri was still trying to explain the high points of becoming a strigoi. "Rose, you texted me?" The second Alberta spoke Dimitri's head shot up and gave me a look of hurt and anger. "I'll be back for you and our child Roza." Were his last words before he fled.

**I would like to thank Megan (MrsDimitriBelkov) for helping me with the editing!!! I'm not sure how long it will take me to write another chapter...if I'm going to???**


	2. Help! Writers Cramp!

_Hey! I am having a MAJOR writers block for this story. If you would like to be so kind and maybe PM or review what you think should go on I will pick the best and use that plot!! Thanks sooo much!! 3_


End file.
